Elemental Fury Wait what?
by Magic Howl
Summary: After an incident after detention, stiles discovers his power. But will he be able to wield it, and will his connection to Derek stabilise the power? Sterek if I can write it...don't kill me please I'm so bad .


_**A/N: So hay all, first story written on my own . dunno if it will be any good or not, just want to thank kinthinia For the tips on how to plot it out, ill do more if people like it *fingers crossed* sorry for the mistakes its probably really bad but oh well, kinda just wanted to get it out of my imagination and onto paper. **_

_**Enjoy, hopefully.**_

_**disclaimer, I do not own anyone bla bla bla, I assume you know the drill**_

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The Harsh blaring sound of my alarm clock ruining my blissful Lie in.

Oh well, not for much longer.

Last day of school.

Whoop whoop.

But around this area no school just means more stuff to put up with, usually, supernatural stuff.

With a long hard sigh I try and roll over back into my pillow to hang onto the last of sleep that I could before real life caught up to me.

And that wasn't long.

"Stiles! If you don't get up soon you'll be late for school, and it's the last day for heaven's sake!"

"Yeah yeah….coming dad…." I reply to my father still full of sleep

I love the fellow, but does he have to shout so loud in the morning.

So trying to wake myself up, rush to the shower waking me up with a few shots of cold water every now and then to keep me from falling asleep in the warm water.

Racing back into my room to find a clean set of clothes that looks suitable to wear

Rushing down the stairs book bag in hand, was quickly passed a slice of toast in my hand and shoved out the door.

"Jeez, you are so slow, one day you'll be thanking me you know."

I grumble a quick reply before climbing into my jeep before rushing off to school

* * *

Arriving in the parking lot, park my baby and climb out grabbing my bag before locking her up for later

With a quick glance at my watch realise that I'm nearly late for first period so end up having to run past the crowds of people fighting to reach the science lab before the bell rings.

Oh and just my luck.

There it just went.

"Ah nice of you to join us Mr Stilinski, Take a seat, I'll see you at the end of the day in detention. I believe there is a space next to Mr Lahey. Hurry up and sit down."

"Ergh." I grimaced

Not what I was planning on starting the last day of term with but its Harris and he just loves seeing my ass in detention, Jeez what's his problem, sore loser I bet.

Walking through the isles, giving a quick smile to Scott as I walked past his bench next to Allison so I continued to Isaac who was sitting in the corner at the back, I give him a small smile and a

"Hey"

With the exact static reply from him, Well todays gonna be fun.

* * *

Even throughout his lesson, makes jabs at my work on how something is wrong, or how it's not fully mixed or the kind of, "Oh you missed a spot" comments that's just plain old annoying.

Even when the bell rang and everyone started to uproot themselves from their stations, he just wouldn't drop it

"No homework bar Revising over the holidays because we will be having a test upon return, and don't forget stiles Detention afterschool."

After a collected round of awe's and grumbled and a few swears under the breath, but finally could breathe now I'm out of that classroom, Mr Harris totally freaks me out.

* * *

The rest of the day went rather smoothly, Most of the teachers just doing some relaxing end of year wok so that they don't have to do any marking over the holidays, which the students were happy with as well.

Well that was until the end of the day when he was waving bye Scott and no doubt the rest of my sanity for the day.

Walking back to the science room, with the happy screams of people passing me by heading towards the escape, while here's me going deeper into the belly of the beast.

Swear know this room way more than any student should have to endure.

"Oh very nice of you to join me" as I walk into the room.

I just give him my best 'Do I look bothered' Face I can muster, and let's just hope can get this over and done with quickly.

For what felt like hours upon hours later, stiles was released from what he thought was his personal hell with the devil himself.

So he just began walking back toward the parking lot to escape this hell for the holidays finally.

When suddenly it suddenly got eerily cold.

And since when was it this dark this early?

The increased thumb of his heart beating in his ears as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

When all of a sudden, cold hands were wrapped around his mouth and a sharp cool metal object was lined up against his throat.

Oh crap.

"My my. What's a pretty boy like you doing out here in the dark hm?"

I was disgusted by the guy, why would anyone be sick enough in the head to do such a thing to a 17 year old guy.

Well him apparently.

"How about you come quietly and we can have some fun back at my place."

All of My fear and anger was now converging into this one point.

Oh god.

What can I do?

Then something happened inside me and the knife and hand were no longer on my throat.

And suddenly my body was swinging round with the momentum of some fried explosion that just occurred and a trail of green streaks followed my kick up until it reached my attackers face,

Where upon it made contact he was sent flying a good few meters.

My attacker picked himself up and gave me a look of fear that I'd never seen anyone give me. I've always have been the breakable person in all of this.

And now I just turned the tides on a possible stabbing.

And who said schools were safe places anyway?

With that strange look of fear on his face that I am unfamiliar with seeing on someone else looking at me, he picked himself up and started running away.

A million questions ran through my head all at once.

I had no clue how to respond to it all.

So I did all that I knew how to.

I jumped in my jeep and ran.

Because that's all I've ever knew.

But maybe that's about to change.


End file.
